


Seaside View

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: One Piece, 中間管理録トネガワ | Chuukan Kanriroku Tonegawa | Mr. Tonegawa Middle Management Blues (Anime), 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Kimono, M/M, Old Gentlemen, Party, Smoking, Suits, bara, big ossan love, fishman, gei komi, look I love crackships and absolutely no one can stop me, older gentlemen need love too, oldschool cool, ossans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: At a party, where many different characters of all worlds and universes met, Tonegawa met Jinbei.With champagne and jazz, this classy evening at a seaside villa could mean more than just a short encounter of strangers.[Crack treated seriously | No really | Old Gentlemen Bonding]
Relationships: Jimbe/Tonegawa, Jinbei/Yukio Tonegawa
Kudos: 10





	Seaside View

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was part of my #SixFanarts or rather #SixFanfics on Twitter, where this ship was requested. We had already talked about this ship idea and found it very exciting as a thought experiment.
> 
> I absolutely adore crackships/rarepairs and giving them life, please enjoy!

The party was in full swing, and the reception with finger food and champagne was exquisite. All around were powerful characters from many corners of the universe, enjoying this rare get-together.

Here, at this party on a cliffside villa, all guests could overlook the ocean and beautiful sunset. Chatting, enjoying the atmosphere, drinking and eating the finest the world had to offer.

With slow steps and a glass of champagne in his hand, middle manager Yukio Tonegawa walked to the railing of the gallery.

His elbows rested on the handrail, and he took a sip. The orange sunshine caressed his face, and the wind with its fresh smell of the sea went through his well-groomed grey hair. Behind him, the jazz music of the party played, the gentle notes being swayed by the wind.

Parties were important to form new business relationships and caring about existing ones. Especially at exclusive parties like this one, where important people from different worlds and universes were invited.

But of course, they were pleasure as well. Tonegawa smiled.

He was happy to get out of the Teiai building for once again and just enjoy the good things in life.

“ _Hah… The sea…_ ” he sighed softly, pulling out his packet of cigarettes out of his breast pocket.

“The sea is beautiful today, isn’t it?” Tonegawa suddenly heard a deep, equally soft voice next to him.

Tonegawa looked to the side, and saw… a large blue man, maybe a different species? He had an exuberant kimono on, the colourful pattern glistening in the evening sun. Quite a large build, noticed Tonegawa, but the wild face and features were well-groomed. … What big lower fangs. Tonegawa’s eyebrows lifted with curiosity.

The large man noticed Tonegawa’s surprise and held out his hand with a friendly gesture: “The name is Jinbei, I’m a blue whale shark man and associate of a certain pirate alliance.”, and smiled widely with his shark teeth.

“Yukio Tonegawa, middle manager and associate of Teiai Corp. And a human, as you can see.” Tonegawa grinned back, there was something immediately charming and honest about this man. After all, Tonegawa had honed his people skills and gut feelings over the years, and he could already tell that this man was worth his time.

They shook hands, firmly, and Tonegawa was astonished again - he had never seen a hand with webbed fingers before.

After shortly exchanging a greeting head nod, they both turned to face the sea. They leaned on the handrails, and Tonegawa took out a cigarette. He began to speak: “I rarely see the ocean these days. Sitting in an office all day can really pull you down.”

Jinbei looked pensive, then answered: “I could never live without the sea. … It’s my home, my element, my world.”

With a small click of his lighter, Tonegawa lit his cigarette, and offered the packet to Jinbei. But he waved the offer off with his large hand, and smiled back: “Thank you, I have my own.” Jinbei reached into his kimono and pulled out a thin pipe, which caught Tonegawa’s attention.

“You have style, I like that.”, grinned Tonegawa, “It has been a while since I have seen someone use an old Japanese-style pipe.” But then he saw Jinbei stuffing something wet and green in it, that looked like… algae? Then he let water drip from his hand into the pipe head, and it ignited with a small blue wobbly cold flame.

Tonegawa stared, somewhat flabbergasted.

“Wahahaha!” laughed Jinbei heartily, “I don’t smoke tobacco, I prefer the gentle fumes of deep-sea algae, much better for my gills.” and gently tapped his own neck. “Huh.” noticed Tonegawa, he really had gills on his large neck. They even moved a little bit with every breath Jinbei took.

Then Tonegawa looked at his own burning cigarette between his fingers. The orange burning tip looked so different from Jinbei’s blue glowing pipe. He sighed: “… These are not good for my lungs, I tell you, I should probably look for healthier alternatives.”

A short moment passed. The ocean waves and wind amplified the peaceful sunset as it mixed with the jazz music coming from the villa.

Jinbei looked at Tonegawa: He seemed like a strong man, but one who probably had a melancholic past to him. Or at least, a job that was darker than most expected. The setting sun threw tiny shadows around his eyes, the wrinkles of time intensifying on his face. His impeccable and stainless suit was not only a sign of his professionality, but also… a shield to his emotions.

They both continued to smoke, the white smoke of Tonegawa’s cigarette mixing with the clear blue smoke from Jinbei’s in the wind as they stood on the gallery.

In a sudden unexpected move, Jinbei held out his pipe to Tonegawa, and asked: “Do you want to try?” and quickly wiped the mouthpiece with the sleeve of his silk kimono.

Tonegawa was slightly flustered, a miniature blush on his cheeks - easily missed in the warm sunshine - but took the offer. “Thank you.” he spoke softly and looked at the thin pipe before he took it carefully. “I have never seen something like this before, so excuse my involuntary curiosity. … It has also been a while since I smoked a pipe…”

He took it neatly between his fingers and as his lips touched the metal mouthpiece, he shortly closed his eyes to inhale. He embraced the small pipe and the smoke seeped in his mouth and lungs.

And he immediately started coughing.

 ** _‘Cough! Cough!!_ ’** Tonegawa supported himself on the handrail, then he wheezed for air, and stared at Jinbei - who looked like he was suppressing a very hefty laugh, his lips pressed together and quivering in place.

“It tastes so... _salty!!_ ” exclaimed Tonegawa with a rough voice, fine blue smoke seeping out of the corners of his mouth, still confused by this new sensation. “That was… intense!” He held his heaving chest, nearly knocking his champagne glass off the handrail.

“ **Wahahaha!!!** ” laughed Jinbei finally, not being able to take it anymore, “Yes, that is the general sensation for humans, it’s pretty much only for fishmen!”

He gave Tonegawa a warm, big pat on the shoulder, and continued to grin, “Don’t worry, some humans like it, but it’s an acquired taste, no need to feel down! … Worth a shot, though!!” and continued with his loud and hearty belly-laugh.

It was irresistible, it was making Tonegawa laugh too: “Hahahaha! You got me there, never would I have thought that at my age I would find something that is too strong for me!” He handed the pipe back to Jinbei, who took it with a wide grin, still snickering.

_Tonegawa had missed this. Making quips. Laughing with someone about silly little things. Learning something new. Getting to know someone who could broaden your horizons. Due to his own high position, no one dared to make jokes with him, and the business world in Tokyo was equally stiff and drab. The yakuza world he also inhabited was more to his taste, but still, not as classy and enticing as this… gentleman fishman, who had just stepped into his life._

The sun was setting further, and the sky was mixing its orange with light pink clouds and rising dark blues. Warm light was coming out of the villa behind them, and the small lanterns on the handrail illuminated with tiny flames inside.

After clearing his throat, Tonegawa stood up straight, and asked: “What do you think, I feel like we should sit down on the couches and talk about our worlds. I would be intrigued to hear over champagne about how pirate alliances work…” and pointed at the white leather couches a few meters away from them on the gallery.

“That sounds great to me, I can certainly learn a thing or two about management and finance, I feel!” answered Jinbei and gave Tonegawa another hearty shoulder pat.

_And so, they laughed and walked over to their own personal corner of the party, where a new friendship would arise – with stories, anecdotes and wisdom shared. A friendship that spanned worlds and universes, and one that would maybe lead them to something more._

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, write me a comment or a message, and leave a kudos!  
> This was a fun little fic for me, and also my first one for the One Piece fandom! 
> 
> You can visit me on Twitter under @LewdPointyNoses [(https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses)](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) for updates, raving and other posts, or write me on Discord, Lepon#2891!


End file.
